


Змея на камне

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Однажды в 2014 на одной конвенции встретились Рэнди Ортон и Джейсон Момоа, и все заверте...





	Змея на камне

**Author's Note:**

> Фик родился из авторского хэдканона про то, что Роман Рейнс - очень светлый человек, и это добро и тепло окружают его плотным коконом. То же самое мне мерещится вокруг Джейсона Момоа, отсюда и идея для этого фика.  
> Для справки:  
> Джейсон Момоа - бухарь, каких нет, очень любит компании из мужиков, у него классные тату, одевается как слепой авангардист, и женат на Лизе Боне, бывшей жене Ленни Кравитца. О гомосексуальных опытах Кравица мне ничего доподлинно неизвестно, но любой фик - это масса допущений.

С Момоа оказалось неожиданно легко, хотя Рэнди не был человеком, легко сходящимся с новыми знакомыми. Но Джейсон ржал как конь, светился изнутри, сразу вперся в личное пространство, шутил и подначивал, а потом оказалось, что у него бездонная глотка, и он может перепить роту солдат, нисколько не напрягаясь.  
— Так что, может, вечером по пиву? – предложил Джейсон, когда они с дрожью в натруженных ногах покидали зону фотоколла. Усталость, скопившаяся в теле, томила и мучила, но Рэнди решил воспользоваться возможностью отдохнуть еще немного. Со следующей недели нужно было отправляться в тур по Восточному побережью, и там не осталось бы времени на обычное расслабление после тяжелой работы. А с Джейсоном было легко и просто, за время фотошутов он развлекался сам, тормошил фанатов, кривлялся и вызывал смех у всех, даже хмурого от недосыпа Ортона, чуть не запоровшего пару сессий. От такой возможности не отказываются, и Рэнди, устало улыбнувшись, согласился.  
Спустя пару часов, после душа и небольшого отдыха под баночку пива, Рэнди вышел в коридор и столкнулся там с переодевшимся и явно посвежевшим Джейсоном, который и так был зажигалкой весь день, а сейчас в него будто залили высокооктанового бензина.  
— Откуда в тебе столько энергии? – со смешком спросил Рэнди, пока они шли к лифту, а Джейсон, потянувшись так, что задралась мятая рубашка под каким-то невообразимым кожано-замшево-кружевным жилетом, рассмеялся. Он не ответил, вместо этого приобнял Рэнди и подтолкнул его к лифту.  
Рэнди даже запнулся на порожке открывшейся двери, засмотревшись на то, как глаза у Джейсона сузились от смеха, в уголках залегли смешливые морщинки, и все лицо словно солнцем осветило. Рэнди, наверное, впервые встретил настолько светлого и притягательного человека, хотя повидал их за свою жизнь так много, что хватило бы на половину Китая. Его тянуло к Джейсону, хотелось немного дольше погреться в тепле, которое тот излучал, и Рэнди понял, что улыбается в ответ широко и искренне.  
Они просидели в баре полтора часа, забыв обо всем. Просто трепались, перебирая сразу все: жен, детей, кино, пиво, порванные мышцы, боязнь лошадей, мечи и пистолеты, историю с разрубленной бровью, которую Джейсон рассказывал, смеясь, а по спине Рэнди бежал холодок. Потом снова было виски, снова пиво, и как-то между делом Джейсон спросил:  
— Хочешь подняться ко мне?  
Любой приличный вариант этого приглашения Рэнди отмел сразу же, как увидел в чуть прищуренных глазах нового приятеля знакомый интерес. Вопрос поставил его в тупик. Не то, чтоб Рэнди не был сыном своего поколения и не знал, как шовинистски это звучит, но… Нельзя дружить с тем, кого трахаешь. И как бы сильно Рэнди ни любил и ни хотел своих (и чужих, бывало) женщин или тех парней, кто удостаивался его внимания, но все они были объектами для любви и секса, а никак не теми, с кем можно было поговорить.  
Джейсон же… Джейсон поставил его в тупик.  
Рэнди, медленно выпрямившись на стуле – последние полчаса они сидели лоб в лоб, что-то увлеченно обсуждая, — посмотрел Джейсону в глаза. Он понимал, что, с одной стороны, ему чертовски понравился этот мужик как кто-то, с кем было легко и уютно, и можно было поговорить обо всем. С другой стороны, Рэнди был честен, Джейсон невероятно привлекателен, и то тепло, что шло от него, манило и в сексуальном плане. Конечно, он не был похож на тех парней, кого Рэнди трахал — те и на парней-то были похожи не очень, — но у Рэнди в груди будто заискрило от его предложения.  
Глупо было отказываться, такой шанс выпадает в жизни не больше одного раза.  
— Пойдем, — согласился он, быстро вставая. Рэнди не знал, кого хочет лишить шанса передумать: себя или все-таки Джейсона. Тот допил уже теплые остатки пива в своем бокале и не забыл, в отличие от Рэнди, заплатить за них обоих. Джейсон, идя по коридору, чуть заплетался ногами, но при этом улыбался так, что об него вскоре должны были начать разбиваться мотыльки. Все встреченные на пути люди терялись от этой улыбки, и Рэнди даже немного взревновал. На его счастье, в лифте с ними никто не ехал, поэтому он и задал самый интересующий его вопрос:  
— Ты ведь женат… — Джейсон в ответ кивнул, встряхнув при этом длинными волосами. – И что твоя жена об этом думает?  
— Моя жена – слишком лучшая женщина в мире, — без тени насмешки ответил Джейсон. – И знает все про всех, и знает, что иногда нужно разнообразие. Я ведь тоже не самый ревнивый мужчина на свете. К тому же…  
Момоа загадочно помолчал, а потом огорошил:  
— К тому же, я не первый ее муж, кто иногда балуется с парнями.  
Рэнди нечего было ответить. Ленни Кравитц, конечно, не был кумиром его детских и юношеских лет, но узнать про него такое было…  
Неудивительно.  
Не Рэнди было осуждать кого-то. Он и сам был из тех, кто брал лакомые кусочки, невзирая на их возраст, пол, семейный статус и количество детей. Дополнительный бонус к жизни, так почему бы и нет.  
Джейсон открыл дверь в номер, а Рэнди, воровато оглянувшись в оба конца коридора, поспешил войти следом за ним и захлопнуть дверь.  
Джейсон его уже ждал. Он опирался о стену лопатками, а ноги чуть развел, из-за чего их кривизна и вовсе не бросалась в глаза. Рэнди, дыша все чаще и глуше, смотрел на него, не отходя от двери, и пока просто эстетически наслаждался. Он не был глупцом, слепым или ревнивым нарциссом, и мог оценить привлекательность другого мужчины. При всей маскулинности, при всей показной неряшливости в Джейсоне было что-то мягкое, привлекающее и манящее так сильно, что невозможно было устоять.  
Первобытная сексуальность, густо замешанная на внешней привлекательности и откровенной доброте – вот то, что делало Джейсона таким, что невозможно было отказать на его явное приглашение.  
Рэнди, оставляя за порогом номера сомнения, вопросы и страхи, шагнул к нему, мягко обхватил ладонями щеки, поразившись тому, какой мягкой была бородка Джейсона, приподнял его лицо к своему и коснулся лукаво изогнутых губ, с которых мгновенно исчезла усмешка. Они были горячими, влажными и очень умелыми. Рэнди терялся, пока целовал его, пока чувствовал перед собой крепкое мужское тело, не уступавшее в массе и ширине плеч. Он все глубже и наглее проникал в рот Джейсона, заставлял сдаваться, принимать его, под конец буквально трахал мягко сомкнутые губы языком, и Джейсон, едва дыша, оттолкнул его.  
— Ты горяч, — похвалил он, и Рэнди, принимая комплимент, едва кивнул. Он прижал Джейсона к стене, расставил руки по бокам от его головы, касался лбом лба, заглядывая в темно-зеленые глаза. Джейсон прикусил губу, дразня взглядом, и в этом было столько игры, столько желания и приглашения, что у Рэнди закружилась голова. Он очень давно не испытывал подобного, и сейчас готов был взорваться от нетерпения.  
— Пойдем поближе к кровати, — попросил он, а Джейсон упрямо мотнул головой, легко мазнув Рэнди по лицу кончиками волос. Щекотно и дразняще, словно немного шампанского плеснули под кожу в том месте. Рэнди вздрогнул от предвкушения и одолевшего все его тело и разум желания.  
Джейсон, чуть спустившись по стене, взглянул на него снизу вверх, облизнулся и, пока Рэнди завороженно следил за его губами, расстегнул жилет, а потом и рубашку, открывая мощный, покрытый темными волосами торс. Теперь Рэнди смотрел только на его пальцы, по сравнению с которыми пуговицы казались ничтожно маленькими. Рубашка, следом пояс широких джинсов, под который уходила дорожка волос, лобок – Джейсон не утруждал свое тело бельем, и Рэнди жадно смотрел на его обнажение. В развилке расстегнутой ширинки показалось основание члена в окружении темных коротких волос, и Джейсон запустил туда руку, погладил себя.  
Рэнди спешно потянулся к нему, неаккуратно зацепив костяшками металлические зубчики. Кожа у Джейсона была горячей, обжигала загаром, словно впитавшимся в тело Момоа еще при рождении. Рэнди едва лишь коснулся его ладони, накрывшей член, как Джейсон мягко оттолкнул его руку.  
— Разденься, — попросил он, и Рэнди поспешил выполнить его просьбу.  
Еще никогда одежда не казалась ему настолько лишней и мешающей. Непослушными пальцами он стаскивал с себя футболку, расстегивал джинсы и развязывал шнурки на кроссовках. Одежда комом полетела на пол, носки Рэнди отшвырнул за спину от злости на то, что те упрямо не поддавались. Оставшись совсем голым, он с видимым удовольствием принимал восхищение, сквозившее во взгляде Джейсона. Ему, черт возьми, не было, чего стесняться в своем теле – оно было идеально. Рэнди даже поиграл мускулами, из-за чего его татуировки будто ожили. Джейсон едва заметно дернул бровью – оценил.  
Настал и его черед. Все еще глядя на Рэнди чуть снизу, Джейсон стянул рубашку, открывая шикарные бицепсы, двигавшиеся под смуглой кожей так привлекательно, что хотелось укусить. Рэнди посмотрел на его левую руку, где от локтя до запястья кругом шла тату, и спросил:  
— Что-то значит?  
— Племенная, — ответил Джейсон. – Не отвлекайся.  
Рэнди с готовностью прислушался к совету. То, что показывали, ему очень нравилось. Красивые тела, мужские и женские, никого не могли бы оставить равнодушными, а это тело в скором времени Рэнди предлагалось трахнуть – и хотелось знать, что конкретно ему достанется.  
Джейсон оттолкнул рубашку с жилетом, надавил на пятки ботинок, легко снимая их с голых ступней, видимо, не только трусам на своем теле хозяин был не рад. Только после этого Джейсон позволил джинсам упасть. Рэнди смотрел на его член, окрепший и поднявшийся настолько, насколько позволял размер, которым Джейсона не обидели. Впервые в жизни Рэнди посетило желание отсосать кому-то, кто был не он сам.  
Только сейчас Джейсон разрешил потрогать себя, и Рэнди аккуратно обхватил его член, сдвигая с крупной головки крайнюю плоть. Член креп, Рэнди продолжал дрочить, пока Джейсон, издав хриплый полустон, не вжался в стену, уходя от касаний.  
— Вот теперь точно – в кровать.  
Рэнди, идя на полшага позади, бесстыдно пялился на его зад, округлые ягодицы, казавшиеся на вид такими мягкими, и глотал голодную слюну. Джейсон упал на незаправленную кровать, вытянулся на ней, с удовольствием потянувшись, как сытый кот, развел ноги, приглашая Рэнди присоединяться, и дразняще провел ладонью по груди и животу, обхватил член, поднимая его вертикально.  
И до Рэнди только сейчас дошло, что его активная позиция не подразумевалась сама собой. Он удивленно посмотрел на Джейсона, а тот рассмеялся, словно не было в его жизни ничего, что не заслуживало бы смеха – даже голый мужчина напротив.  
— Испугался? – спросил он, но не дал Рэнди ответить. – Там в кресле сумка.  
Рэнди обернулся, куда указали, и увидел выпотрошенную сумку, в которой вещи были словно специально скомканы так, чтобы казаться грязными тряпками.  
— В боковом кармане презервативы.  
Точно, там они и нашлись – три черных хрустящих упаковки «Со смазкой», и указывали на то, что Джейсон заранее готовился к какому-нибудь приключению. Странное чувство, похожее на ревность, заскребло в груди. Рэнди не хотел думать, что кому-то другому могло повезти заполучить Джейсона на эту ночь, забрать у Рэнди возможность ощутить его тепло, его магию. Скрипнув зубами, он обернулся и увидел, что Джейсон внимательно наблюдает за ним. Взгляд его был серьезен, да и голос неожиданно тоже.  
— Иногда не нужно относиться к чему-то слишком серьезно, — сказал Джейсон непонятно о чем. Но Рэнди понял.  
Действительно, это интрижка на одну ночь – два сибарита и гедониста, любивших удовольствие во всех его проявлениях, решили насладиться друг другом, и не о чем было думать, нечего забивать голову непрошенной жаждой обладания. Поэтому Рэнди, решивший брать все, что дадут, вернулся к кровати, лег рядом с Джейсоном, снова улыбавшимся и светившимся изнутри, и поцеловал его, пытаясь напитаться светом, на который были так жадны другие люди.  
Рэнди все ближе и ближе придвигался к Джейсону, закинул ногу на его бедро, толкаясь членом, гладил живот, обводил ногтем пупок по кругу, чувствуя, как Джейсон вздрагивает в ответ. Рэнди не торопился. Ему хотелось досыта насладиться этим телом, таким откровенно мужским, таким сильным и отзывчивым, попытаться впитать в себя Джейсона, то, что составляло саму его суть.  
Момоа следил за его рукой, все еще ухмыляясь, хотя губы его все чаще округлялись, чтобы выпустить очередной хриплый полувыдох-полустон. По коже Рэнди бежали мурашки от этого звука, и он готов был слушать его вечно. Глаза у Джейсона потемнели, только в глубине нет-нет, да и искрило колдовской зеленью.  
Рэнди зажмурился, взял себя в руки и выдохнул, прогоняя из головы дурман по имени Джейсон. Момоа был прав – не хватало еще и запасть на него.  
Рэнди провел пальцами вокруг члена, подушечки щекотало короткими толстыми волосами на лобке. Но ниже по промежности у Джейсона было чисто выбрито, и Рэнди гладил его, чуть надавливая там, где была простата. Облизав пальцы, он мазнул ими между прижатых к простыне ягодиц и замер.  
— Какого черта?  
— У меня давно никого не было, — ответил Джейсон, до этого откровенно кайфовавший от восторженных ласк Рэнди, но отвлеченный внезапным вопросом. – Нужно же было подготовиться.  
Рэнди понятия не имел, как долго Джейсон «готовился», но задница его была гладкой, податливой и раскрытой, мышцы мягко обнимали палец, а потом – и два. Джейсона и вовсе не нужно было растягивать, слава небесам, и Рэнди рванул зубами край упаковки кондома.  
Скользкая резинка чуть не упала на кровать, но Рэнди успел ее подхватить, раскатал по члену, стоявшему так, что было едва ли не больно, наклонился над довольным Джейсоном, ерзавшим задом по простыне, и спросил:  
— Готов?  
Вместо ответа Джейсон развел ноги пошире и приподнял зад так, что член Рэнди уперся в податливый анус. Сдерживаясь, выдыхая сквозь прикушенную нижнюю губу, Ортон медленно толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя, как его обволакивают упругие мышцы и гладкие стенки. Никакой презерватив не мог уменьшить этот кайф первого проникновения, когда задница поддается под движущимся членом, как пока туго, но нежно стягивает его.  
Джейсон, пьяный кот, наконец-то закрыл глаза, перестав смущать Рэнди вглядом, в котором хотелось утонуть, уперся в изголовье кровати и выгнулся в спине. Теперь его зад стал туже, Момоа еще и поддавал бедрами, сам насаживаясь на член, а Рэнди оставалось только держаться над ним и стараться не спустить в считанные секунды.  
Он тоже закрыл глаза, сосредоточился только на одном ощущении – на том, как он трахает Джейсона Момоа, как распирает его своим членом, как слышит дыхание и сдавленные матюки. Рэнди, сцепив зубы, толкался в него все быстрее и быстрее, не в силах больше медлить. В нем кипело, выплескивалось возбуждение, желание сделать Джейсона своим хотя бы ненадолго, презрев и его предупреждения, и советы разума.  
Джейсон был прекрасен – во всем, и совершенно точно был лучшим любовником из тех, что у Рэнди были. Еще никогда он не обращал внимания на мускулистых смуглых мачо и, как выяснилось, зря. Ни один жеманный мальчик из тех, кто подставлял Рэнди зад, не был и на гран так хорош, как Джейсон: веселый, открытый, светлый и теплый Джейсон, с которым было так легко.  
Рэнди почти рухнул на него – руки не держали. Прямо под его губами были губы Джейсона, и Рэнди, не сумев отказать себе, впился в них, целуя и прикусывая. Руки его скользили по бокам Джейсона, уже мокрым и очень гладким, к ягодицам, приподнятым над кроватью. Рэнди вцепился в них пальцами, точно причиняя боль, но не смог отпустить. Мягкие, податливые, они проминались под нажатием, и член скользил между ними все быстрее.  
У Рэнди кружилась голова – и он понятия не имел, от чего. Или от нехватки воздуха, или от приближения оргазма, или от невозможности всего, что происходило с ним. Он терся грудью о Джейсона, почти слипался с ним мокрыми от пота животами, чувствовал между ними его член – и трахал, трахал все сильнее, теряя ритм, теряя остатки разума…  
Оргазм был неожиданным: Рэнди все еще делал толчок внутрь, когда время вдруг остановилось, и он будто сверху увидел себя на Джейсоне: покрасневшем, потном, едва дышащем. Его волосы спутались в мокрые кудри, разметались по простыне и сбитым в сторону подушкам, и Джейсон кричал, пусть и едва слышно, кончая следом. Рэнди понемногу приходил в себя, а его сознание, все еще витавшее где-то под потолком, услужливо показывало его спину, лицо довольного Джейсона, все еще дрожавшего под Рэнди – и не было секунды лучше во всей жизни Рэндалла Кита Ортона.  
Приподнявшись, он снова поцеловал Джейсона, но теперь уже медленно и лениво, благодаря и принимая равную благодарность.

Смазки на презервативе явно было мало для такого бурного забега, и Джейсон скривился, когда Рэнди вытаскивал полуопавший член. Сняв резинку, Рэнди вытер себя и его краем простыни, а потом вытянулся рядом и молча лежал, чувствуя, как понемногу засыпает. Джейсон не возражал, а Рэнди, с трудом избавившись от щекотавшей под носом плотной кудряшки, устроился щекой на его плече и уснул.  
Утро наступило слишком рано. Джейсон возился под прилипшим в нему во сне Рэнди, тормошил, пытаясь разбудить, а когда тот открыл глаза, снова одарил своей невозможной улыбкой мощностью в сотню солнц.  
— Нам пора, — сказал он, а Рэнди стало необъяснимо грустно.  
Черт, даже не в сексе было дело, осенило его. Он смотрел на Джейсона и видел уже не просто красивого и привлекательного мужчину, а источник невероятного тепла и света, рядом с которым сам становишься чище и радостнее, и хочется быть с ним всегда, иметь возможность приникнуть к нему – или задохнуться от невозможности. Как змее, отчаянно нуждавшейся в солнечном свете, потому что ее собственная кровь не могла согреть.  
— Может, еще раз на прощание? – наудачу спросил Рэнди, а Джейсон только покачал головой.  
— Ты и так меня заездил, ковбой. В заднице свербит.  
— Прости, — Рэнди даже стало приятно и извинение прозвучало фальшиво. Пусть таким странным способом, но он сможет напоминать о себе Джейсону еще какое-то время.  
Прощание было скомканным и непонятным. Джейсон приобнял его, бросив дежурное «Еще пересечемся, брат», а Рэнди, не зная, что сказать, кивнул и пожал ему руку.  
Едва закрылась дверь, как вокруг Рэнди будто тьма заклубилась. Он вернулся в номер, запихнул в чемодан вещи и быстро выписался из отеля, презрев дежурную суету закончившегося кона и обязанности подписать еще несколько бумаг. «На почту в офис», велел он и поспешил уехать подальше от этого места и этого Джейсона.

В понедельник у Рэнди начался новый виток привычной жизни. Он подъехал к офису, где уже стояли в ряд фирменные автобусы, чуть позади – фургоны с оборудованием. Первым же был тот, на котором красовалось его лицо, и Рэнди долю секунды полюбовался собой. Это, как обычно, подняло ему настроение, и ко входу он подъехал, улыбаясь.  
Но хорошее настроение исчезло сразу же, когда его чуть не ослепило тем же светом, что и несколько дней назад. Рэнди, чувствуя себя сумасшедшим, прищурился и посмотрел туда, где был источник. Не веря глазам, он смотрел на то, как Роман Рейнс, сев на корточки, болтает с ребенком кого-то из стаффа, и вокруг него, затапливая парковку, здание, затмевая небо, идет тот самый свет, который смог согреть Рэнди рядом с Джейсоном.  
Холод узнавания пробил Рэнди. Он, не веря в такие шутки разума и судьбы, смотрел на высокого красивого парня с длинными темными волосами, с полинезийской доминантой во внешности, с племенной тату на руке – и на его улыбку, от которой согревался весь мир.  
Рэнди смотрел и думал, что любой змее должно повезти найти свой согретый солнцем камень.  
Должно повезти.  
И мнение камня было последним, что его волновало.


End file.
